


Everything You Are

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, WilSon endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Abigail traps WilSon on a roof to work out their shit. Fix-it fic. Takes place summer of 2015.





	Everything You Are

Will sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

“Will?”

Will looked up at his cousin Abigail standing over him, a concerned look on her face.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Will answered, more snappily than he’d intended.

Abby’s eyebrows shot up her forehead.

Will sighed again. “Fine. It’s Sonny.”

“Things not getting any better between you two?” she asked, sitting down at the table across from Will.

Will shook his head. “I try to talk to him but he always tells me ‘not now’ or ‘I’m busy’ and then he yells at me for not trying to make things right!”

Will hadn’t meant to tell anyone that, but it seemed he was more frustrated with the situation than he thought.

“That doesn’t sound like Sonny.”

“Yeah,” Will scoffed. “But that’s how he’s acting. And…” Will trailed off, unsure if he should continue with his thought.

“What?”

“He’s angry but not because I cheated on him.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s angry because it was with _Paul_.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He won’t admit it - in fact he denies it every time someone brings it up - but I know he’s still in love with Paul and he’s upset that I slept with Paul because of _Paul_  not me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Abby said gently.

“Oh. Don’t get me wrong. He’s mad because I cheated on him, which is fair. I shouldn’t have done that. But he’s extra angry because it was with Paul. If I’d slept with, I don’t know, Neil, I think he’d be a lot quicker to forgive.”

“You didn’t know about him and Paul.” 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s jealous about Paul. I know he is. I’ve never seen him like this. He’s jealous but he doesn’t want to be so he’s turned angry and mean.”

Will’s phone buzzed on the table.

“I have to go get Ari. Please don’t tell Sonny about this.”

Abby nodded and watched Will leave in a hurry. A minute later she was texting Sonny to meet her on the roof of her apartment building.

* * *

“Abby? Are you up here?” Sonny called as he pushed the roof open.

“Sonny?” Will asked.

Sonny’s mouth twisted into a thin line.

“Did you steal Abby’s phone to get me up here?” Sonny accused, as the door swung shut behind him with a click.

“No!” Will said defensively. “Abby texted me to meet her up here.”

Sonny tried the door but it was locked. He swore under his breath. “I’m gonna kill her.”

“Do you really hate me that much that you can’t even be in a room alone with me?” Will whispered.

“I don’t hate you, Will,” Sonny said flatly, even as he tried prying the door open again.

“You’re doing a good job pretending then.”

Sonny blinked at him.

“You really can’t see how you’re treating me, can you?”

Sonny did not respond.

“You say we need to talk but then when I try to do that, you run away or say ‘not now’ or that you’re busy.”

“Well, it appears our dear cousin made sure I couldn’t do that, so you want to talk? Let’s talk.”

Will opened his mouth but Sonny cut him off.

“Let’s talk about how you cheated on me.”

“I have never denied that since you found out!” Will said loudly. “But that’s not what you’re angry about, is it?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sonny barked.

“Let’s talk about how you’re angry I slept with Paul but not because of me, because of _him_!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Sonny said, turning away from Will and trying the door for a third time to no avail.

Will laughed bitterly. “See! You’re doing it right now! You’re trying to run away and avoid facing the truth about your feelings for Paul! Why won’t you just admit that you’re not over him?!”

“Because it’s not true,” Sonny said through gritted teeth. Sonny turned around to face Will. “It’s not true. I love you.”

“I’m not saying you don’t,” Will said, not unkindly. “All I’m saying is that a part - probably a large part - of you still loves Paul and it’s tearing you up inside. So you’re denying it to everyone who sees through you. Me, Paul, your mom. We all know you, Sonny, and we can all see it’s true.”

Will stopped talking and stared at his husband. Sonny was looking at something in the distance his focus diverted from Will, and his arms crossed across his chest.

Will sighed, shook his head in exasperation, and turned his back to Sonny to look out at the city. He felt, rather than saw, Sonny come to stand next to him at the edge of the roof.

After a few minutes of silence, Will said into the air, “What happened to us, Sonny? We used to tell each other everything. When did we stop communicating?”

“I don’t know,” Sonny said slowly. 

“I want to fix things between us,” Will said, finally turning to look at Sonny. “But I don’t know if you do because you say one thing and then do another.”

Sonny didn’t respond right away. Eventually, he said, “When I left San Francisco, I left with a broken heart. Paul and I had had this really intense, secret relationship and he’d just turned down my proposal. I came back here to get away from everything.”

“And then you met me,” Will supplied.

Sonny nodded, still not looking at Will. “I guess I never got the chance to get over him,” Sonny admitted after having denied it for so long.

“It’s okay if you still love him, Sonny,” Will said quietly. 

Finally, Sonny looked at Will. “I do want to fix things between us, Will.”

“I believe you,” Will said. “But I think you need to figure out your feelings about Paul first.”

“What are you saying? That I should be with Paul?”

“Only you know what will help you resolve your feelings for Paul.” 

Sonny’s eyes searched Will’s. “Give me a month. One month.”

Though his heart was breaking, Will said, “Take as long as you need. I’ll always be here.”

* * *

After he texted Abby to get her to let them off the roof, Sonny began his journey around Salem trying to find Paul. 

Eventually, he found him at John and Marlena’s loft - which really is where Sonny should have looked to start with. 

“Can we talk?” Sonny asked Paul, after greeting John and Marlena and enduring Marlena’s concerned looks and questions.

“Sure,” Paul said. He said goodbye to his father and stepmother and followed Sonny out of the loft.

They walked in silence until they were in the alcove outside Horton Town Square. Then Paul said, “Okay, Sonny, what’s up? You’re acting strange.”

In answer, Sonny closed the gap between them in one stride and smashed their lips together.

Paul tensed in shock but then melted into the kiss, snaking his arms around Sonny’s waist to pull him closer and pressing their mouths together more firmly.

When they broke apart, Sonny breathed, “Your place,” even as he drew Paul’s mouth back to his. 

Paul detached himself from Sonny, paused for a second to search Sonny’s eyes, and then grabbed Sonny’s hand and practically dragged him across town to the Salem Inn.

* * * * * * * * * *

After two rounds of fantastic sex, Paul asked, “So are you going to tell me what this was about?” He traced circles on Sonny’s chest. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“My cousin Abigail decided she would lock me and Will on a roof together this morning. But it gave us a good chance to talk.”

“And now you’re here in my bed,” Paul said cautiously. The question that was the pink elephant in the room was left unasked.

Sonny didn’t answer right away, trying to figure out the right words to say. “Will. He, uh, he forced me to talk about things I’ve been avoiding talking about for months.” Sonny fiddled with a loose string on Paul’s sheet. Then, he turned his face to look at Paul. “Like my unresolved feelings for you.”

“You and Will…”

“We didn’t split up. Not really. But Will sort of let me go. To figure things out.”

“So this is a test?” Paul asked, affronted.

“Yes. No. When I left San Francisco, I left with a broken heart. And then I came here and I fell for Will fast, without any warning. I never got a chance to get over you. I thought I had, until you came back into my life.”  
  
“What does that mean?”

“It means that I want - no, I _need_  - to know what you and I could be together.”

“We were together, Sonny.”

“Not for real. I need to know what a real relationship with you is like. I want us to go out on dates, walk through the streets holding hands, dance and kiss under the stars where people can see us,” Sonny said, a smile stretching his lips.

But Paul wasn’t laughing.

“And what about me?”

“Isn’t this what you want?”

Paul pulled his arm away and sat up. “Of course I want a relationship with you, Sonny! But I don’t want to be some - some toy you play with for a few days until you decide if you want me for good.”

“And what if I decide that I do want you for good? And what if you decide you don’t want _me._ ” Sonny asked, sitting up and shifting behind Paul, kissing his shoulder. “If we don’t do this, then we’ll never know.”

Paul sighed. “Okay.” 

Sonny grinned against Paul’s back. 

* * *

Will managed to avoid Sonny and Paul for the three days following the rooftop encounter.

On the fourth day after the roof, Will was crossing Horton Town Square when he bumped into them, walking hand-in-hand. 

Sonny stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Paul with him.

“Hi,” Will said with a faltering smile. “How are you?”

“Good,” Sonny answered robotically. 

Will’s face fell infinitesimally. Sonny’s heart clenched painfully in his chest, and he suddenly lost the desire to hold Paul’s hand; without thinking, Sonny untwined his fingers from Paul’s.

“Good,” Will answered, a little tightly. “I’m, uh, I’m glad you two are happy.”

With that, Will walked away.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Later, Sonny curled into Paul’s side, his head on Paul’s chest. It wasn’t the first time since the roof that he was intimately conscious of the difference between Will and Paul. 

Paul’s chest was broader and more defined than Will’s from being a ball player and the exercise routine Paul still maintained; the curve of Will’s shoulder and neck cradled Sonny’s head in a way Paul’s didn’t; Will’s body was always cold, even after sex and even under three heavy blankets; and Paul tended to snore when he was in a deep sleep.

Still, Paul was Paul, and Sonny’s heart beat fast for him. So Sonny closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

In the end, Sonny only lasted another week living with Paul. 

Paul’s habits were extremely different than Will’s: Paul was immaculate where Will was sloppy; Paul was an early person whereas Sonny had to almost literally drag Will out of bed most mornings; and Paul’s intricate organization was almost mad. When he had displaced one of Paul’s pens for the fourth time in two days and been half-yelled at, Sonny found himself missing Will’s disorganization and chaos. 

Paul’s nightly snoring was also driving Sonny crazy; Sonny didn’t remember that from their year together in San Francisco and he began distancing himself from Paul in bed, sleeping solo on the opposite side of the bed instead of curled into Paul’s side.

By week’s end, Sonny was making up excuses to stay late at the club, and he even went so far as to avoid seeing Paul during the day.

Eventually, Paul cornered Sonny in his office at TBD.

“What’s going on with you, Sonny?”

“Nothing. Things have just been busy here.”

“Bullshit,” Paul said. “I know you’re avoiding me. We don’t talk over dinner. If you’re available for dinner, that is. You’re never free for lunch. We don’t go for walks anymore. What happened to all that stuff you said about dancing and kissing under the stars?”

Sonny clenched his jaw. 

“It’s not working, Sonny,” Paul said when Sonny said nothing. “We both know it.  You took your test and you got your answer. We tried having a real relationship and it’s not working or you won’t let it work because you don’t want a relationship with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sonny said quietly.

Paul smiled weakly.

“It’s okay. I didn’t really think you’d choose me anyway.”

Sonny’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

Paul’s smile widened into a grin. “Come on, Sonny. We both know Will is the love of your life. You just needed to prove it to yourself.”

“What about you?”

Paul’s lips turned up in a crooked smile. “Who knows. Maybe my Will is just around the corner.”

Sonny grinned, gave Paul one last hug, and hurried out the door.

* * *

Will was sitting at his desk typing up an article for Sonixx when there was a knock at the door.

“Sonny,” Will said in surprise upon opening the door.

“Hi,” Sonny said.

“Did you leave your key here?” Will asked, confused, as he let Sonny into the apartment. 

“No. I have it,” Sonny said. 

“Oh,” Will replied into the awkward silence. Sonny was staring at him with a strange look on his face that Will couldn’t read.

“I’m so sorry, Will,” Sonny said eventually.

Tears sprang to Will’s eyes but his voice was steady when he said, “It’s okay, Sonny. Really. I mean, why would you want to be with me when you could have him? I’ve known for a while that you’d choose him.”

As he spoke, Will turned away from his husband and fiddled with a stack of paper on the desk.

“No, Will. You don’t get it,” Sonny said with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed Will’s shoulders and spun him around.

“What?” Will asked, bewildered.

Sonny grinned wider. When Will still didn’t seem to comprehend his meaning, Sonny slid his fingers into Will’s hair and pulled him into a hard kiss. Will squawked in surprise but kissed back enthusiastically, gasping into Sonny’s mouth and wrapping his arms tight around Sonny’s waist.

When they broke apart, Sonny breathed, “I love you, Will. So much,” against Will’s lips. 

“What about Paul?” Will whispered.

Sonny pulled away to look at Will. “We’re not right for each other. He’s everything you’re not but he’s not you. He’s not you and I don’t want everything he is because I want everything you are. I want you.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“What?”

“When you came in here, you said you were sorry,” Will clarified.

“I’m sorry for putting you through this. These last couple weeks. The last six months. I’m sorry for being so stupid.”

Will snorted with laughter and dragged Sonny to the bedroom.


End file.
